


The Perfect Shot

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Almost confessing, Boys In Love, Confessions, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Ignis is kinda a cockblock, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Well almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: Prompto gets stuck in a tree, and needs a certain Prince to rescue him, which leads to almost something more.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Perfect Shot

**Author's Note:**

> So I once tweeted that my biggest mishap as a photographer was getting stuck in a tree trying to get a shot. And thus, this fic was born.

“Prompto?”

Noctis hears the echo of his voice bounce off the mountain side and through the tall pine trees of the Nebula Wood, carrying down into the valley below. A breeze whispers past him and the cool morning air kisses his cheeks, turning them rosy red, with the sun just now peaking over the towering mountain peak above him.

The only response that comes his way is from the birds around him singing their melodies, and the footsteps of Ignis and Gladio as they trek their supplies from the nearby haven down to the Regalia, preparing for their trip across Duscae.

Noctis whips out his cellphone once more to try and call the blond again. He had left the haven nearly an hour ago now, saying he was going to go “take some more shots of the Disk” before they headed out. But now, Noctis was starting to get worried, especially as the dial tone continued through the receiver. At the sound of Prompto’s voicemail, Noctis groans in frustration, hanging up in a huff.

He scans the landscape again, before heading to cross the road into the Chocobo forest further down the mountain side, calling out Prompto’s name all the while.

* * *

“Prompto?”

“Umm…up here, Noct…”

The soft response makes him snap his head up, and he catches sight of his best friend high above him in a tall redwood tree. His face is flushed red, one hand gripping his camera while the other white-knuckles the bark of the trunk, his legs wrapped tightly around the branch beneath him.

“Prom! Are you okay? I’ve been worried sick about you!” Noctis exclaims.

“Uh-um yeah!” his voice breaks, “I mean, kinda.”

“Kinda?” Noctis raises an eyebrow.

“I-I was trying to get a better shot of the disk and I- well…”

“You’re stuck, aren’t you?” Noctis finishes for him as he puts the situation together.

With a deep sigh, Prompto admits, “Yeah…I really didn’t think it through, I just wanted the perfect shot, you know?”

A snort escapes Noctis’s lips before he can help himself, making Prompto pout.

“ _Duuude_ , c’mon!”

Noctis laughs, “Alright, alright, I’m sorry. Umm,” he contemplates, “Have you tried to retrace your steps?”

“That’s how I got this far, but I’ve lost track.”

Noctis hums, looking up at him and judging the distance; Prompto was definitely over twenty feet up, probably closer to thirty, either way, not even Gladio could catch him safely from that height, so that plan is out. The next idea that comes to his head is one that Prompto may or may not go for, but it could work.

“Want me to warp up there and get you?”

“Uhh, I don’t know, Noct,” Prompto hesitates, unsure. “I’m not sure if I could do that…”

“It’ll be okay. I promise.” He tries to reassure him, but can still see the uncertainty across his face. Nevertheless, knowing their options to be limited, he summons his sword and lines up his target.

The explosion of blue crystals as Noctis materializes on the trunk next to him startles Prompto backwards with a yelp, almost making him fall from his perch. Noctis scrambles to catch him, and pulls him forward into his chest with a grunt, before ripping his sword from the trunk and warping back down to the ground. They land with a heavy thump, knocking the air from Noctis’s lungs as he takes the brunt of the impact; the force of which causes them to roll a few yards before coming to rest in a bed of grass and pines needles, Noctis laying on his back with Prompto curled into his chest.

It takes him a minute to come to his senses, doing a mental assessment for any injuries; nothing more than a few aches, it seemed, before peeking his eyes open to the scene and, honestly? Noctis wishes he could stay here forever.

There was always something about the blond that drew Noctis in. His bubbly, cheerful nature? Beaming smile? Sky blue eyes that held all of the world’s kindness within? Perhaps the fact that he doesn’t care about his status as Prince, and sees him for the person he is?

Whatever it was, it was hook, line and sinker for himself. He had fallen. **Hard**. And to see this gorgeous human nestled on top of him, all but straddling him, head tucked underneath his chin, light, fluffy hair tickling the skin, one hand still holding his camera and the other gripping his center, yep. Noctis _really_ didn’t want this moment to end.

Prompto murmurs something, eyes slowly blinking open to see what had happened. He shifts around and lifts his head to come face to face with Noctis.

He offers up a smile to the blond, before asking, “Are you okay?”

With quick affirmation, he nods: “Yeah, thank you, Noct. Umm-”

The second he notices the rather…compromising position they landed in though, he shoots up like a bullet and moves to scramble off Noctis’s lap.

“Sorry! Sorry-”

The tightening grip in his waist stops him in his tracks, making him stutter and his face flush red again.

“Noct, I-I-”

“Please, stay…”

“I-huh?” Confusion takes over his features, unsure of where Noctis is going with this.

 _‘Well, it’s now or never,’_ Noctis thinks.

With a deep breath, Noctis opens his mouth. “Prompto, there’s something I need to tell you. I-”

“Your Highness!”

The sound of Ignis’s call halts his declaration, before said man appears behind them, stopping short. He blinks at them, obviously baffled at what he sees. Giving an awkward cough, he speaks slowly, “If you’re not otherwise preoccupied, you two, it would be best if we got on the road…”

“Alright, we’ll be right up,” Noctis says with a clipped tone, causing the Advisor to turn and leave quickly with a blush covering his face.

The moment ruined, Noctis begrudgingly releases Prompto and allows him to stand, taking the helpful hand offered to him in return as they both sport completely red faces, Prompto too embarrassed to look anywhere else except at the ground. He starts to make his way back to the car, but before they can get in sight of the other two, Noctis grabs his arm again, forcing him to stop.

“Promise to meet me on the roof of the motel tonight? Okay?” He doesn’t want to lose his chance to tell Prompto how he really feels. Not when he was so close.

Prompto doesn’t move, doesn’t turn to look at him, and just when the feelings of doubt start to grip the Prince's heart, he hears the word that almost makes him jump with joy.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! It's not quite perfect, so I'll probably go back through it at some point and polish it. And who knows, I might write an epilogue to this at some point, too. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all are having a good morning, day or night wherever you are! Feel free to follow me on Twitter and/ or Tumblr @katerleegrand for more FFXV content and memes :D


End file.
